Eroding Nihilism
by ares50
Summary: 2B Nihilistic nature will be tested by a charming photographer.
1. Prologue

Thunder echoed across the land as 2B screamed my name with joy. Overpowering the storm as bliss turned her into a feral animal. As I fucked her with all my might, I felt her strong legs pulling me towards her. Forcing me to go deeper and harder into her tight moisten cunt.

As I stared into 2B's silver eyes, I found nothing but joy filling her soul. That the anguish she had to endure for so long was extinguished by her screams and the love that she was long overdue for.

God, she was so beautiful in that moment.

"Fuck me harder, Leo." 2B gasped as she dug her nails into my back. "Please, fuck me harder."

Like a well-trained dog, I honored her wishes and sped up. Causing her to scream louder and for me to join her in this long forgotten paradise.

Without even thinking, I felt 2B took hold of my firm ass. She gave them a good squeeze to see how firm they were. As if testing them for royalty and the gods themselves. She must've of liked them a lot for she refused to let go. Digging her nails as if my buttocks were her properly.

Then without warning, 2B slapped my ass like it was a drum. Causing me to stiffen as the painful ecstasy paralyzed my entire existence for a brief moment. After that moment, I fucked her with greater gusto. Making her screams overpower the storm outside of the shed.

As I relished this goddess before me, I felt my climax coming. Despite my best intentions to hold back, I knew I would not be able to make 2B scream my name.

For what 2B brought out of me was too wild to be bond with reason. Nor tamed with decency or fairness. It wanted her like a starving wolf during a winter. Having a one track mind that would do anything to fulfill its desire for survival.

With one final thrust, I shot my load into 2B's burning twat. Thankfully, 2B followed soon after as her orgasm shook her like an earthquake. Causing her to pull me in like her harden legs.

Thus we experience a peace that few could ever imagine.

As we regained our breath, I took a look deep into 2B's eyes. At first I thought she would be filled with serenity and happiness. Like a child with a new toy or a dog with a big bone.

But when I looked into her eyes, I saw nothing but terror tainting her soul.

"What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 1

_3 DAYS EARLIER_

The Town Of Taylor was the perfect place for old people to come and die. Housing was dirt cheap compared to Miami, the tropical weather was close to perfect, and the only trouble here came from drunks from the countless bars. Yes, this place was the perfect retirement community.

So it should be no sunrise a 24 year old stud, such as myself, would have an intense desire to get the hell out of here.

As the Mexican maids finished cleaning up the house, I checked to see if there was anything amiss. Thankfully there were no broken safes, expensive electronics stolen, or even pot that could throw me in jail. Thus I could rest easy as I waited for my friend A2 and her sister to arrive.

My friend A2 was a Japanese exchange student who I met in college. She had a mix of French so we looked whiter than her nationality let on. Yet her time being on the swim team toned her body into a goddess status.

I met her in college when I was being nagged to death by some rainbow colored Hippo. Apparently, I was not using the right pronoun that "it" wanted. "It" was so pissed off that "it" was calling me a bigot.

When "it" called me a "racists piece of shit", A2 screamed back calling her a stupid cunt. Telling "it" about how she was openly discriminated in Japan for looking white. That "it" should check her privilege before discussing racism.

Apparently "it" was a man. For when he tried to attack A2, I punched him right in the Adam's apple. Causing him to go down like a rag doll.

Both A2 and I were banned from that college for life. Yet a good friendship was worth it compared to a useless diploma.

As I watched some Youtube videos on filtering a photo, I saw a car coming into my drive way. I turned off the living room TV and quickly made my way to the front door. Thanking God, Jesus, and Zeus that my boredom will soon be a painful memory.

"Leo!" A2 glee as she jumped on me. "Long time, no see!"

"You too." I said as I quickly regained my balanced. "How was the trip up here?"

"A breezed compared to Miami. God, do I hate cities with an utter passion. You are lucky to live here. It's so beautiful."

"It wears on you after a while. Too many old folks to count."

Before A2 could make smart remark, I saw her sister taking out a large suitcase. She was stunning like her older sister. However, her jet black hair reached down to her upper neck. Unlike A2 long hair that reached down her lower back. She had good thick legs that told me she worked out a lot.

But what struck me the most was how sad she was.

As I stared into her eyes, I could see she was carrying a lot of sorrow on her back. As if she was damned to the lowest pits of hell and was forbidden to smile ever again.

"This is my younger sister, 2B." A2 said. "She moved here from California to escape from all the chaos."

"Nice to meet you." 2B said as I shook her dainty hands. "You have a nice house."

"Thanks." I said as her soft limped hand made my heart skipped a beat. "Let me take your stuff in."

As the women got settled, it took all my might not to stare at 2B. For some strange reason, I found her worthy of keeping my attention. Yes, she was beautiful. Yet I've been around plenty of beach bunnies that had that perky attitude that made them irresistible to be around. So I shouldn't be staring at her like a creep.

Once the girls were settled down, A2 checked out the tiki hut in my backyard. While 2B made some coffee, took a seat at the patio table, and stared at my backyard.

As I prepared the weed, I saw a Cardinal eating from the bird feeder. Knowing this was a rare event, I took my smartphone and took a picture of it. Hoping that I didn't need the zoom for a good picture.

When I took the shot 2B jerked her head like a frighten deer. Causing my heart to leaped into my throat knowing I made a real bad first impression.

"Did you take my picture?" 2B asked as her voice became hostile.

"There is a Cardinal behind you." I said trying to hide the fear within my voice with a façade of confidence. "It's rare to see one since those rats with furry tails keep eating all the food."

2B turned her head to see the Cardinal eating from the bird feeder. Once the bird flew away, she turned her attention back to me and gave me a suspicious look.

"Can I see picture?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I handed her my phone. "A picture is worth a thousand words after all."

2B took a look at the picture. At first, I thought she would delete the photo or brush it off as nothing but paranoia. Yet it took her a few seconds to open her mouth as amazement dropped her jaw.

"You took a good photo." 2B gasped.

"Thanks." I said. "I have a lot of practice with wildlife."

"Do you mean the bird or me?"

I quickly looked at my phone to see only 2B in the photo. She looked stunning as she stared out at nothing. With nothing but a coffee cup to keep her company and those sad eyes that glow under the hot afternoon sun.

God, she looked almost…perfect.

"Next time ask before taking another picture of me." 2B said as she handed me my phone back. "I do like to pose you know."

The moment 2B smiled I felt my heart stopped dead in its tracks. While a rabble of butterflies bashed against my stomach walls. My self-control wore down fast like hot water on ice.

Keep it together, Leo, I thought to myself. You don't want a repeat of the last one.

"I see Leo is at it again." A2 said as she entered the patio. "He always had an eye for a good Kodak moment. That is why he is so popular on Instagram."

"What is your user name?" 2B asked as her sadness was set ablaze by curiosity.

I gave her my username while trying to keep my excitement at bay. Hoping she does not sense the stress that was overpowering at that moment.

After a few clicks on her smartphone, 2B jaw dropped when she saw my instagram profile.

"These are beautiful." She gasped as she scrolled through my photos.

"Thanks." I said as pride filled my heart. "Most of the photos I took were mostly from this town."

"Really? Can you take me to these places? I would surely appreciate it."

"Of course he would." A2 said before I could give my answer. "But let's do it tomorrow. Right now, I need some mental recovery from that damn drive."

Normally, I would hate it when people answer for me. It feels degrading and makes me less of a man.

However, the excitement in 2B eyes kept my pride in check. While her constant liking of my photos on Instagram sealed my lips with joy.

The pot I bought came all the way from Colorado. It was a special brand that made its user happy and more energetic. I know for I tested it out when I first got it. So it got my seal of approval. So when 2B, A2, and I took a hit, we all acted sillier than children drinking a cup of Cuban coffee.

Playing Latin music from a Bluetooth speaker, we all took wild poses that we would either treasure for the rest of my life or delete on the spot. The pictures I took were 2B and A2 blowing kisses. While I sway both women around like a Tango dancer. We did poses of old James Bond posters with me playing as 007. But my personal favorite was when both ladies gave me a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

I've been around A2 when she got high. I knew what she was capable of and how she acted when high. So none of this was new to me.

Yet when 2B got high she was a completely different person. It was like someone switched off that sad woman and replaced it with perky cheerleader. Making her more festive and intoxicating to around with.

After hours of dancing, photo taking, and eating pizza, A2 passed out in the master bedroom when she took her 4th hit. Despite years of cannabis abuse, I knew the stuff I had was too much for crazy girl. For I only took one hit and already I was too tipsy to put the poor girl in bed. Luckily 2B was kind enough to help me. Even though she was just as intoxicated as me.

When A2 was put to bed, 2B and I just sat on the couch and stared at the fireplace before us. Mesmerized by the shoot, ashes, and the grate that would bore any sane man. Yet to us it was a work of art.

"Thanks for sharing your pot, Leo." 2B said as she snuggled up to me. "I know weed is expensive in this part of America."

"Don't sweat it." I said as I relished the petite woman warm body. "What's the point of having money if you can't have fun with it?"

2B gave me a smirk as we stared at the fire place once more. After a few moments of silence, she broke the peace with a simple question.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No." I said as confusion took over my face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you seemed tensed when we showed up. Like you haven't been around women before."

"I've been around women, 2B. I just been off the market."

"Oh god, don't tell me a good looking stud like you went MGTOW."

"Hell no! I just want to regain my sanity for the next girl."

"I hope you don't take too long. Time waits for no man as they say."

I gave 2B a smirk as pride warmed my heart.

"So what is the best place to visit first?" She asked as she pulled out her phone. "Because the photos you took makes me want to explore them all."

"Since I am a local," I said with a devilish smirk on my face. "how about I surprise you?"

2B gave me a curious look. As if I challenged to doing something stupid that were only were reserved for teenagers. However, she accepted my challenge the moment her smile showed me her snow white teeth.

"Can't wait." 2B said as she got up. "Let's hope the weather is good for tomorrow."

"It's dry season in Florida." I said. "The only thing you should worry about is bringing some heavy duty sunscreen."

"I will keep that in mind." She said as she made her way to her room. "Good night."

The moment I heard the door closed, I rushed to my bedroomed and locked it. Then like a teenage boy I played with my obvious erection like a teenage boy.

Thank God for Jeans, I thought. Otherwise I feared that I would repulse 2B with the stiff I had. And being celebrant for three years did not help me one bit.

Thankfully the girls were dead asleep. Otherwise I would not get rid of my sexual frustration on my bed.


	3. Chapter 2

It took all my might not to stare at 2B. Not only to hide my ever developing crush for her (which was obvious) but because I could easily cause a car crash. And with 2B dressed in nothing but a teal shirt, her black bathing suit panties, and a hiking boots, it was a Miracle I did not crash the car on the spot.

Why did A2 had to be a heavy sleeper? She could distract me with her woman's talk. Keeping me and my car safe from 2B's damn thick gorgeous thighs.

"I can't believe you took these photos." 2B laughed as she breezed through my phone.

"The good ones were done by me." I said as trying to keep my eyes on the road. "The rest were done by you two."

"Then who took the one of A2 and me kissing you?"

"Is the picture good enough for National Geographic?"

"Yes."

"That was me. Only I used a Tripod and Bluetooth switch to take the picture."

2B laughed at my statement. Then she gave me that smile that could destroyed a man's self-control with ease.

"You have a lot of experience." 2B said. "I take it you are self-taught."

"Oh yeah." I said as I turned into the parking lot. "Some I learned from Youtube. Others are through trial and error. The rest is God given talent."

2B smiled at my arrogant boasting. She brush her hair back that exposed her firm long neck. Thus pushing me to the breaking point.

Thank God we are in a public area. Otherwise I would have done something stupid.

"So why are we wearing hiking boots?" 2B asked as we made our way to the beach. "Don't you people in Florida normally wear sandals?"

"This is a beach town. Sandals are mandatory." I said as I checked my smartphone for anything amiss. "However, this special beach is too hazardous for sandals."

Before 2B could question me, her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

The beach was covered with jagged rocks that were once coral reefs. Where time, wind, and the brutal ocean wore it form tidal pools, jagged cliffs, and caves that could house a full grown man. While rocks in the ocean hid hidden dangers that made this beach so beautiful.

However, this place could not match the shock look on 2B face.

"Welcome to Shelter beach." I said as my words shook 2B back to reality. "The jaggiest place in Florida."

"I can't believe a beach like this can even exist." 2B gasped as I unpacked my gear. "I mean…I expect this kind of beach in California or even Mexico. But not here in Florida."

"Not many people know these kind of beaches exist in Florida. They are more distracted by the big cities like Tampa, Orlando, or even Miami to check these small towns out. So we have the whole place to ourselves."

"It's such a shame. More people should come here."

"Well let's change that." I said as I held my hand out. "Shall we begin the grand tour?"

2B gave me a cautious smile as if she was about to pet a stray dog. We've just met and I was going to give her a tour of a hazardous beach. She had every right to be vigilant.

But the moment 2B took my hand, I knew she had a little to fear of me.

Like the professional I was, I carefully guided 2B across the rocky beach. Showing her rock formations that would rival the Venus Di Milo. Holes that lead to the caves below. Tidal pools that were eroded into a perfect bowl. But most of all, the cliffs that would rival anything in the west coast.

I felt 2B holding on to me for dear life. She held on so tight that she was cutting off my circulation to my arm. Apparently the poor girl was afraid of heights.

Yet 2B continued to follow me across the rocky beach. As if I was Moses leading his people to the promise land. She had total trust me in despite making it obvious she was afraid of the cliffs. Yet it was nice for a woman to total faith in me. It made me feel special.

Before I could show 2B one of the cave systems, an old woman from the county screamed at us from down below.

"The beach is closed! The Algae is blooming again!"

"I thought the plantations stopped dumping their waste into the lagoon?" I screamed back.

"Since when do you trust big corporations to do the right thing?" The old woman asked as she picked up the big goo with her rubber gloves. "Besides there should be a big sign that reads this beach is closed."

I wanted to argue with the old woman about there wasn't any sign at the entrance. Blaming it on teenagers who love to vandalize everything. However the disappointed look in 2B's eyes silenced me.

A sign that her day was ruin.

"I can't believe they pollute the ocean like that." 2B said as we entered my car.

"That's not even the worse of it." I said as I backed my car out. "Those algae are toxic as fuck. Get a cut in that stuff and you will get killer bacteria in your system. Where the survival rate drops to-"

I saw 2B was getting sick from what I was telling her. So much that her face was turning green.

"I'm sorry." I said as I drove us back home. "That is something a lady does not need to know."

"I wish that was true." 2B said as she stared out of my car window. "But I saw a lot worse in San Francisco."

"How bad was it?"

"Bad. The once great city by the bay is now covered in shit and broken needles. Crime in on the rise thanks to those damn sanctuary cities. While vagrants are making tent cities all over the place. To make matters worse, taxes and government regulations are so out of control that there is a mass exodus to leave the state itself.

"I love California, Leo. I really do. I love to surf and sun bathe on the beach. To hike through the red woods and party like it's 1999 at the gay clubs. Take a drive to the city of Angels and see all the famous Hollywood stars. California is the most beautiful state in America.

"And yet…it's being trashed like that beautiful beach."

The sadness 2B slowly engulfed everything in my car. Nothing but her anguish could be felt despite being a bright and beautiful day.

I wish I can do or say anything to cheer 2B up. However, I knew I did not have the right ammunition to help her. Knowing all too well there was some things that only time could heal.

So all I can do for now was listen.

"Where are you living now?" I asked.

"In Fort Lauderdale with my sister." 2B said. "It's a lovely city but does not have the same vibe as San Francisco."

"At least you don't live in Miami. God that is a horrible town."

"I take it there is a lot of crime there."

"The crime I can handle. It's the goddamn toll plazas that makes Miami a hellhole."

2B started to giggle at my comment. A sign that I had to keep up the momentum.

"I can handle the arm robberies." I continued. "I can handle the junkies. Hell, I can even handle the gangs, corrupt politicians, and gay pride parades. But what I cannot handle is paying $5 every 5 miles!"

"Gay pride parades are not that bad, Leo." 2B said. "In fact they are a lot of fun."

"They get more spankings than I do. How the hell is that fun?"

2B erupted in laughter. Destroying the sorrow with the might of a nuclear bomb. But instead of nuclear fallout, I took a glance at 2B and saw a smile on her face once more.

"How do you not have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Let's just say I am very picky." I said.

"I hope you're not gay. Because if you are that would be a real tragedy."

"If you are offering a spanking I am accepting applications."

Once again my car echoed to 2B's laughter. Turning an abysmal moment into one that I would treasure for a lifetime.

As 2B had girl talk with her sister, I took care of my sexual frustration in my bed once more. As I pleasure myself, I dreamt of 2B lying on the beach with nothing but sun tan lotion on. She glisten under the hot sun that made her naked body goddess like. Without even thinking, I lower myself to her and pressed my lips against her smooth thick lips. Destroying any form of inhibition that was holding me back.

Before I could get to the good stuff, A2 bust into my room without knocking. Thank God I was fast enough to hide my erection. Otherwise I fear I would scar the poor girl for life.

"We need to talk." A2 said as she lay down next to me.

"I have been nothing but a perfect gentleman." I quickly said fearing I did something inappropriate.

"Please, you have more manners than a Japanese policeman. I wouldn't let my sister near you if I you were a problem."

"Thank God. For a second there I thought you were going to tear me a new for taking her to that rocky beach."

"About that…2B didn't say anything…weird did she?"

"No." I said as I gave A2 a weird look. "Besides being sad about California, she didn't mention anything worth talking about."

A2 studied my face like a Tiger with its prey. She tried to find any lies that could endanger her sister in anyway. Scanning everything from my eyes to the very pores. Once she found nothing damming about me, A2 let out a sigh of relief knowing her trust was well placed.

"2B has not been the same since she came back from California." A2 said. "Something happened back in that god awful state."

"How serious do you think it is?" I asked.

"Well I know it's not any form of abuse. Our mother is a psychiatrists who deals with that stuff all the time. So I know 2B did not experience that."

"What do you think it could be?"

"Well it probably has to do with her ex-boyfriend, Lopez, back in San Francisco. For whenever I talk to her about him, 2B drops the subject manner immediately."

"Have you tried to talking to him directly?"

"The man deleted his Facebook page. Not to mention deactivated all his phone numbers, emails, and social media accounts. So I can't get a hold of him in any way."

"Lopez sounds fishy."

"I know." A2 said as she looked directly into my eyes. "That is why if you hear anything damning about 2B you tell me ASAP. Because if my sister was hurt in anyway…I really like to know, okay."

Seeing the fear in A2's eyes broke me in so many ways. Here was a strong vixen who gave the allusion of taking on the world. Yet the moment a family member faced the possible worse, the fear overtook her with ease. Making her more human than she cared to let on.

"Okay." I said without even thinking. "But I doubt I can be of any use. We've only known each other for a day and half."

"Leo you made 2B smile for the first time since she got here." A2 said with a grin. "Which is saying a lot since she been depressed for what seems like forever."

"Well let's hope my autism don't screw things up. Last thing I need is to turn that smile upside down."

"Yeah, about that…2B knows about your autism."

My jaw dropped as A2 face made a nasty cringe. Knowing full well she told her sister something very personal about me.

"She's been through a lot Leo." A2 said. "Plus I made her promise not to tell anyone else. So far everything is working out okay."

"I still wish you ask me first." I said as tried to keep my discomfort at bay. "That is very personal."

"I know." A2 said as she held my hand. "However, many people are not aware of your quirks. And with my sister gone through some bad shit, I didn't want to see either one of your hurt."

A2 soft hands brought clarity to my mind. Banishing the demons that can ruin a very beautiful friendship. And knowing how rare good friends are these days, I let this go knowing it was for the best.

"Okay." I said as I squeezed her hand. "I will let this good just this once."

"Thanks Leo." A2 squeezed back. "Now to do something about the smell of this room."

"What smell?"

"It smells like sweat. Not mention an odor that I can't put my finger on. I know it stinks but it reminds me of my ex-boyfriends-"

A2 looked at my blanket with suspicion. Despite the air condition being at 76 degrees, the day was too hot to have a blanket on. Thus I was sweating myself to death.

However, the moment A2 saw the pile of tissue papers in the waste basket was terror struck.

"Oh my God!" She screamed as she dashed her way to the bathroom. "You are filthy!"

"A2 please." I called out as I quickly put on my pants. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal!" She screamed as she turned on the shower. "For godsake's there was a mountain in your garbage pin! Do you ever take out the trash?"

Before I could reason with A2, I saw 2B standing next to me with a confused look. Her presence made my face turn red as I felt shame nail my mouth shut. Making me feel more like a fool than I care for.

"Everything okay, sis?" 2B asked.

"No!" A2 screamed. "Leo is a filthy pig!"

"What did he do?"

"The man does not clean up after himself! God knows what is on his bed!"

A2's shrieks answered all of 2B's questions. Causing her to have an amused look on her face.

"I guess the single life has its cost." 2B said.

"Yeah." I said as I tried not to look her in the eyes.

"I can only imagine the stash on your computer."

"I don't look at porn, 2B. It's too expensive and I hate cleaning my computer for viruses."

2B laugh at my statement. However, her laughter was cut short when I was giving her a dumbfounded look.

"You really don't look at porn, do you?" 2B asked.

"It's gets boring after all. Besides I write erotica to…express myself."

"Really? What kind of erotica do you write?"

"Do not answer that, Leo! I think I am going to have to make an appointment with the goddamn skin doctor when I get out! You filthy bastard!"

Taking out my phone, I sent 2B a link to my erotica blog. Knowing that I scar A2 enough for one lifetime.

"Please don't tell your sister or anyone else." I asked. "It might be a little…raunchy."

2B opened the link on her smartphone. When she scanned through the first page a lewd grin appeared on her face. Making my heart race faster than a cheetah trying to outrun death.

"You do have a way with words." 2B said as she headed to her room. "Let me read this without any distractions. And if I like it, I might put in an application."

The moment 2B closed her door, I rushed into my bedroom and beat my sexual frustration to death. Hoping that no one else would interrupt me for a second.

As I got lost in my fantasy once more, I dreamt of 2B back on the beach. She was spreading her legs to expose her hot moisten cunt. Her pussy lips were engorged and her excitement was staining the towel that she laid on. Her chest was red hot as her desire to be taken was getting the best of her.

Lowering myself to her level, I kissed this goddess with the passion of the devil. Our tongues were wrestling for dominance. Trying to control one another despite the joy we were giving each other.

My hands moved to 2B natural firm breasts. Feeling how hard and natural they were. I didn't want to rush like it was porno. I wanted to take my time with these two beautiful orbs before me. Relishing how nature made the perfect imagine of womanhood.

Before I could get deeper into my dirty thoughts, I jumped to A2's screams once more.

"2B get my hairbrush out of you right now!"


	4. Chapter 3

"You two are not allowed in this house for at least 5 hours." 2A said as she checked her arsenal of cleaning equipment. "And when you get back, I expect both of you to be clean as a nun's wine cellar."

"I didn't know Nun's drink." I said as I tried to keep my excitement at bay. Knowing full well I was about to have a full day with 2B all to myself.

"They don't, Leo." A2 said as she stuck a mop in my face. "So the word of the day is 'clean'. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." 2B said as her chest became flushed with lust. "We will be on our best behavior."

"You better." A2 hissed as she pushed both 2B and I out of my house. "Because if you cause any more of a mess I am going to napalm everything in sight.

"Now for the love of all that is holy, scram!"

A2 slammed the door with the might of a hurricane. Leaving 2B and I shell-shocked by the beautiful day.

Before I could show 2B my hiking routes, my phone ringed about an incoming lighting storm. Telling me I had to improvise before 2B gets bored.

"Looks like there is going to be a thunderstorm today." I said as I checked my car keys. "So I can't take you to any more cool places."

"That's too bad." 2B said as disappointment. "I'm sure there other places we can go to."

"Well I have my bag of weed and keys to my friend's house. So if figure we find something fun to do."

2B gave me a smirk as her face became red with embarrassment. Making it hard to tell if I was embarrassing her, faltered by my bold offer, or both. But the moment she smiled I knew what was going to come out of her mouth.

"I hope its family orientated." 2B said as my heart started to beat like a mad man on speed. "I don't want to get in trouble with anyone else."

"Perish the thought." I said. "I am but a perfect gentleman. Besides, we don't want A2 to become an arsonist. God knows she looks horrible in an orange jumpsuit."

The world echoed to 2B laughter. Bringing nothing but happiness to my heart and confused old people looking out of their windows.

When 2B regained control of herself, we saw that A2 was glaring at us out of the window. Her mop held in a hostile fashion and her eyes filled with hate.

"That's sounds like a good idea, Leo." 2B said as she followed me to my car. "Now let's get out of here before A2 goes Samurai on us. God knows how much Kendo she still remembers."

The house belonged to a friend of mine who was in the Marines. He was out of town for his second tour of duty. So he asked me to feed the fishes while his parents were out on their second honeymoon.

The place was like any other bachelor pad. Big screen TV, PlayStation, some wooden Japanese fighting sword on the wall, the usual man cave.

Before I could show 2B around, I saw her heading towards the bedroom where a king size bed was. She laid down on the bed to feel it out.

I felt my self-control eroding when her shirt exposed her flat stomach. Add her strong things and her smooth lips, and it took everything within my power not to jump on 2B in that moment.

"Your friend has a comfortable bed." 2B said as she spread her arms and legs across the bed. "What kind of mattress is it?"

"I don't know." I said as my right leg started to shake uncontrollably. "Maybe Serta."

"Maybe." 2B said as she rolled to the side. Giving me a split second view of the underside of her perfectly firm breast. "But it feels wonderful. Give it a try."

As I prepare to lay down on the bed, both 2B and I locked eyes with one another. Within seconds there was a strong magnetic force between us. That despite only lasting barely a fraction of the second, the tension destroyed anything around us. Leaving just me, 2B, and the vigor that destroyed every ounce of civility within us.

Controlled by forces beyond words, I kissed 2B without a moment of hesitation.

The kiss lasted for only a few second. But in that moment alone, 2B's smooth thick lips made me feel young again. That kissing this goddess destroyed any inhabitation within me. Unleashing the man who I was destined to be and make the life I wanted.

When I ceased to kiss her, I saw 2B had a shocked look on her face. At first I thought broke an unspoken boundary. That I should of asked permission or had her make the first move. There were so many things I knew that I knew I did wrong.

But the moment 2B returned my kiss all my worries ceased to exist.

As our lips locked with one another, a rain fell hard onto the land storm. Drenching everything within reach while thunder roar far and wide. Nothing could within stand the might of this storm.

Yet neither of us cared in that moment. For kissing this goddess was enough for me to ignore the raging storm going on outside.

Growing tired of kissing, I moved my lips downwards towards 2B's neck. The moment my lips pressed against her neck, 2B let out a deafening laugh that destroyed any civility left within me.

Thus I made her scream my name.

"What had you done?"

I gave 2B a confused look. As if I broke the law without my knowledge. However, my confusion turned into terror as she pushed me off of her. Telling me I did something really bad.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked trying to keep the fear from getting the best of me.

"You didn't put on a condom, you jackass!" 2B hissed. "Jesus Christ, don't you know how dangerous that is?"

Stunned by her words, I already saw horrific imagines appearing before me. It ranged from telling A2 about knocking 2B up to paying for an abortion, or worse being a father.

I never felt scared in my life.

"Are you on the pill?" I asked.

"Yes." 2B hissed. "But there is no magic pill that cures STD's! For godsake's have you ever heard of HIV?"

"You have HIV?" I gasped as a new found fear crawled up my spine.

2B gave me a hateful glare that belonged to an enraged Tiger. Telling me I had crossed the Rubicon.

"No." 2B said as tears started to trail down her cheeks. "I just don't want to get it!"

Driven by sorrow, 2B rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door. Where her cries were amplified to that of a bomb going off.

Annihilating anything good for miles on end.

I don't know how long I waited on the couch. It could had been minutes or hours. But the guilt I felt made time slowed down at a sloths pace. Thank God I got dressed or else I would catch a cold.

But to be honest, I rather deal with a cold than this shit.

I know I should call A2. Tell her about 2B and her fear of HIV. I did make a promise to her and 2B was her sister after all. There is a reason why Blood is thicker than bread and water.

Yet I did not wear a condom while having sex with 2B. I don't know how A2 would react to that. Will she treat me like a rapists? Will she nag me to death about the dangers of unprotected sex? Or go ape shit for hurting her sister?

Either way I felt nothing but shame.

How could I be so stupid not to bring condoms? It's like driving a race car without a seat belt. Riding a motorcycle without a helmet on. Or even swimming in Shark infested waters without a shark cage. What I had done was beyond stupid.

I was reckless.

"Leo?" A fully clothed 2B asked as she entered the living room. "Are you still here?"

"I am." I said as I quickly stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." 2B asked as she gave me a bewildered look. "I thought you would left by now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's just…guys normally head for the hill after that performance."

"Well you have a lot of baggage. If you want I can call A2 over and…"

"Please don't." 2B said as she took a seat next to me. "I don't want A2 to know. At least not yet."

Both 2B and I sat on the couch in silence. We did not look at one another as she stared at the black screen of a HD TV. Like before I don't know how long we stayed in silence. Minutes, Hours, Days? Time runs differently when dealing with this kind of shit.

Yet I knew I had to make the first move. Because let's face it, there was no one else willingly to do it for me.

"What happened in California?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." 2B said. "I know you are being nice but I prefer to keep it to myself."

Knowing from firsthand how devastating it was to ignore the pain, I thought of a way to make 2B talk. I know it was none of my business. However, problems don't go away when you ignore it.

It festers into something unspeakable.

Before I could think of a plan, I saw an AD in a men's magazine. It was a STD kit that could detect any illness. It was cheap and over the counter.

Thus giving me the opening I needed.

"Want me to get checked?" I asked.

2B flinched to my offer. As if I scared her by dressing up like a ghost for Halloween. However, her fear turned into confusion when she regained her senses.

"Why would you do that?" 2B asked. "I don't have HIV."

"No, but it hurts to see a woman cry. And to be honest, I rather deal with HIV than see a tear trailing down your face."

2B studied my face to find any traces of lies. Despite trying to be as honest as possible, she could not shake the vigilance that was instill into her.

But the moment 2B reach for her purse, I knew she had little to fear of me.

"I bought this before leaving California." She said as she took out a STD kit. "You add a drop of your blood into the kit. Kind of life checking for diabetes."

"Okay." I said as I stuck my pointer finger out. "Let's get started."

2B sterilized her hands with antibiotic soap. Then she put on rubber gloves knowing firsthand how vile the disease was. She took a prick from my pointer finger, used a small baster to shock up the blood, and dumped into the kit. After a few seconds of waiting, the water in the kit turned blue. 2B took a look at the manual to check the color. Once she go the information tears trail down her face. At first I thought I did something wrong once more.

But I was soon corrected when 2B hugged me.

"Thank you for being honest." She whispered. "You beautiful clean man."

On the bed, I held 2B in my arms like she was buried treasure. Despite being made out flesh, the fact I made her smile worth more than gold.

Still…I needed to tell A2 about 2B STD scare. I made a promise and to break a promise was worse than a slap in the face.

Especially to a woman.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through that." 2B said. "That is something no one should deal with after an orgasm."

"Think nothing of it." I said. "After what you've been through I am glad no one was hurt."

2B suddenly became silent. A horrid sign that I opened up old wounds. Before I would open my mouth, 2B told me what was plaguing her.

"As you can tell," She said as she held me close. "California is going to Hell. It's gotten so bad that there are literal mountains of shits and needles on the streets. Add the crime wave and over taxation on everything, and you have an American version of Mexico."

"Jesus Christ." I gasped. "How did you handle it?"

"Well my ex-boyfriend Lopez and I got into a polymer relationship. Which is an open relationship but only in the same group."

"I can only imagine the chaos."

"It wasn't that bad. Sure it had its moments. However it was nice to belong to a group. You felt whole and belong to something greater.

"Sadly…Lopez contracted HIV from sharing needles at a club."

There was another long period of silence. Only this time it felt more like chasm that was impossible to pass through. Still, it was soon conquered when 2B opened her mouth.

"He didn't tell any of us." 2B said. "He spread it to Terry and Sahara who are now taking overpriced medication. Sadly, Britney took her life the moment her test results came up."

"I'm sorry." I said.

"The only reason I didn't get it is because I made everyone wore protection when we had sex. I didn't want to get pregnant nor catch anything nasty. Hell, I even got tested on a weekly basis out of pure paranoia.

"Sadly, everyone was too reckless for their own good."

I brought 2B closer in hope of quelling the pain within her. It must've had some affect. For she touched my hand in a tender way that only a mother could do.

"Whatever happened to Lopez?" I asked.

"Who knows." 2B said with disgust. "One of Britney family members put a hit on him. So he is either on the run or dead in a ditch. Either way I hope he rots in Hell."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with such a coward."

"Yes he is." 2B said as she turned towards me. A bright smile brighten her face like a child with a new puppy. "But to be honest you are more of a man than he will ever be. Because I can tell you from personal experience that no man would do what you just did."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Being reliable. Because what I learned in California there are few people who can get anything done. Especially voluntary take a STD test on the spot. That's a rarity on to itself."

By 2B's words alone I should feel nothing but pride. Here was a woman who faced a horrendous situation that totally destroyed her innocence. Trust with these people were worth more than elephant's weight in gold. I should be ecstatic.

Sadly, I knew I could easily be like Lopez without even trying.

"You do know I have autism, right?" I asked.

"So?" 2B asked as she touched my cheek. Her smooth and dainty hand brining serenity to my face. "You do a good job of hiding it."

"I can thank my mom for that. She did a hell of a job raising me.

"However," I said as I took hold of 2B's hand. "she didn't teach how to handle strong emotions."

2B gave me a weird look as if I was speaking gibberish. But the moment she saw the guilt in my eyes, she knew there was more to it than I was giving off.

"During my high school years," I said as I grew very uncomfortable with word coming out of my mouth. "I never had a girlfriend. Not that I was scared or anything. It's because I scared girls way too easily."

2B listened to my words as student to a professor. Showing no judgment as she studied my words as if she was preparing for a test.

"I would stare, stalk, and talk about weird that shit that made no sense to them. I acted like a total nerd. Hell, I didn't get laid until I turned 21 when one of my aunt's friends jumped me in bed. It was fun and I really enjoyed it. Sadly, it was never meant to be."

"That's normal, Leo." 2B said as she took my hand. "I done so many dumb things when I was growing up. You are not alone when it comes to the embarrassment of puberty."

"You don't understand 2B." I said. "I don't have a lot of experience with women. Because the last girl I fell head over heels for…almost drove me to commit suicide."

2B put her hands against her mouth as terror tainted her pretty face. Telling me I was opening wounds I prefer to forget.

"Tiffany was a pretty girl." I said as I looked away from 2B. "In fact she was an ex-supermodel. So a whole bunch of guys were chasing after her. Luckily for me, she liked my erotic stories. So much that she talked to me first."

"You do have with words, Leo." 2B said.

"Thanks." I said with a sad smile. "Anyways, we went on a couple of dates and where she told me a lot of intimate details of herself. Like how she was raped at a young age, abusive relationships, and even an abortion. A lot of which she would tell to no other man. Thus I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"Sadly, she didn't share the same feelings with me."

"I take it you didn't handle it well."

"You got that right." I said as I felt like I was walking on land mines. "After so many rejections, this one broke me the worse. So much I sent her an angry text about how she was piece of shit. She replied that she didn't want anything to do with me.

"I didn't even finish the first paragraph when I took a switch blade and prepare to end it all."

2B gasped as I felt the weight of the shame crush me like a boulder. Making me fear that 2B would cruse me out for being an idiot. Nag me to death about how to treat a woman. Or just leave me to spare herself any problems I would bring her.

Thankfully, 2B did none of those things.

"No woman is worth your life, Leo." 2B said. "I understand you had deep feelings for her. But your life is too valuable to throw it away over some woman."

"You don't understand, 2B." I said as I gave her a sad look. "Tiffany went through a lot in her life. That when she confined in me was not out of a whim. She actually trusted me and felt no fear. I felt a deep sense of pride about that.

"So when a rape victim tells you to go away…I felt like a real…scumbag."

There was another pause between 2B and I. That despite the storm outside it was easily engulfed by the developing void. Thankfully, 2B destroyed the void with a simple observation.

"I can see why you wanted to end it."

"Yes." I said. "So much that I spent three years just getting my shit together. Because that whole episode with Tiffany taught me I had too many weaknesses. Like being obsessive, not giving them space, how to communicate effectively, and many more. Because to avoid such a disaster like that, I had to work on myself.

"Does that make sense?"

2B be did not answer. In fact she was completely shocked by what came out of mouth. To the point I thought she turned into mannequin.

Before I could open my mouth, she got up on her knees, took my head, and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

Foreshowing there was something to look forward in the near future.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" 2B asked. "We barely know each other."

"Crazier things have happened."

"What if it goes wrong?"

"A broken heart is not the end of the world. Just weakness that needs to be fixed."

2B gave me a smile as tears came trailing down her face once more. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she kissed once more. Telling me what I needed to know.

As we kissed our sorrows away, the stormed passed away and sunshine brighten the soaked land.

Making it a great start for a beautiful relationship.

"Do you think A2 would be mad at us?" I asked as we walked to my front door.

"As long as we are clean as Nun's wine cabinet." 2B said as she fixed her hair. "Other than that we should be in the clear."

"Hopefully. Last thing we need is a Samurai with a mop."

"Stop it, Leo." 2B said held in her giggles. "She might hear us."

"I saw her doing Kendo with a pole at a party once. God I felt sorry for the pervert who touched her-"

Both 2B and I stood dead still as an enraged A2 greeted us at the front door. With her mop at hand, only a fool would try anything with her. And judging how blood shot her eyes were I feared the worse would happen.

"You two did the nasty, didn't you?" A2 growled.

"What gives you that idea?" 2B asked.

"Well besides smelling like sweat and semen, you two are holding hands are holding each other's hand like two teenagers on prom night."

Both 2B and I faces turned red with embarrassment. Yet we still held onto each other's hands like our lives dependent on it.

"We're did you two do it at?" A2 asked as she took out a gasoline container from her car.

"What are you doing to do with that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"After all the horrors I experienced in this house, I learned that fire works better than bleach."

"Okay, A2 I know you are having a moment but let's be reasonable here."

"Just tell me where you two done it." A2 said as she lit a match. "So I can sleep easy at-"

"Lopez is HIV positive." 2B blurted out.

All the madness drained from A2 eyes. Only to be replace with terror that made her face white as snow.

2B explained everything to A2 in the patio. As she explained how Lopez ruined many of her lover's lives, I saw A2 tried her damndest to hold back the tears. But when 2B finished, her big sister lost control and bear hugged her little sister on the spot.

"Oh 2B." A2 wailed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to worry." 2B said as she started to cry on her sister shoulder.

"I don't give a damn. You are my sister and if there is something wrong I want to be the first to know."

As the women cried, I tried to give the two ladies some privacy. Knowing all too well that men usually makes things worse with women being emotional. However, I was pulled back into my seat by A2's strong hand. Telling me I was part of this as well.

After what seemed like hours of constant crying, both women regained their senses. Thus it was time for a good talk between the three of us.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, 2B." A2 said as she wiped the last of her tears from her face. "But if some prick almost infects you with HIV I want to know immediately."

"It's not that simple." 2B said in a mousy voice.

"How is it 'not simple'? The HIV law in California are so loose that a terrorists could…"

I hand-signal A2 to quit it. For I saw 2B was getting upset once more. Destroying the trust she had for her big sister.

"Well I am glad you are okay, 2B." A2 said. "However, did you get checked before you two done anything?"

"I went to the doctor the first moment I learned that Lopez had HIV." 2B said as she showed her sister a photo from the phone. "I turned out negative for everything."

"That is good to hear." A2 said after doing a quick scan of the phone. "Last thing I want is to put that prick's head on a pike.

"Now least talk about you two."

Both 2B and I stiffen up knowing that this will not end well. I slept with A2 sister who's been through a lot of shit. Not to mention we barely met so there was bound to be some major complication. Add my autism and this little relationship was going to be sailing through a hurricane.

But what came out of A2's mouth was not what we expected.

"I always told Leo to go find a nice girl." A2 said as she took out a flask from her purse. "A girl who would treat him right and not give him drama. Someone who will treat him with respect and decency.

"I guess my sister fits the bill."

Both 2B and I jolted to A2 words. As if she told us lost gold that was near us. Before the both of us could question her, A2 held her hand up to silence us.

"You two don't know how much trouble you are going to face." A2 said as she took a big swig from her flask. "Both of you have huge problems that are hidden under the short-term love and bliss. That despite its size it may sink you in ways you did not think possible.

"So I am going to give you some advice from someone who knows you two best.

"Leo," A2 said to me. "2B is a fragile girl who been through a lot. So I expect you to not push anything on her and take your damn time."

"Okay." I said.

"2B," A2 said to her sister. "Leo is denser than any man in existence. Don't expect him to know what you are thinking right off the back. Explain it to him or he will drive you crazy."

"Okay." 2B said.

"Also," A2 said as she turn her attention back to me. "2B is more liberal than you are used too. However, she is a good girl and her heart comes from a good place. So prepare for some major culture shock."

"I will keep that in mind." I said.

"Good." A2 said as she turned her attention to two 2B. "Now Leo on the other hand is more conservative. His needs are simple but his autism can drive anyone insane. So be prepare to have your work cut out for you."

"Thanks, sis." 2B said with a smile.

"Finally," A2 said to the both of us. "I expect you two to wear protection at all times. I am too damn young to be an aunt. Is that understood?"

"Oh yeah." 2B and I said in unison.

"Good." A2 said as she pointed her thumb behind her. "Now take a shower. You guys stink to high heaven."

As 2B and I headed for the shower, I saw that A2 was taking another swig of her flask. Trying to drink herself back to sanity through a heavy dosage of liquor.

Before 2B and I could go to our separate showers, we looked into each other's eyes. The tension came back ten folds. Destroying any form of common sense that was within us.

Without saying a word, I lead 2B to the master bathroom and locked the door. Once the door was locked, we made out once more.

When I put 2B on the bathroom sink, both of us jumped when we heard A2 screamed with rage.

"I just cleaned that bathroom!"

"Sorry!" I said as are faces turned red with embarrassment. "It was an emergency."

"Emergency my firm ass! Do you even have a condom in there?"

I took a condom I got form my friend's house from my wallet. Causing 2B to smile that revealed her pretty white teeth.

"Of course we do." 2B said. "You don't want to be an aunt."

"Damn straight I don't!" A2 screamed. "Now if you excuse me I am going to get myself an Airbnb. You can have this pig style to yourselves."

Both 2B and I waited until we heard the front door slammed. When it did we gave another few minutes to hear if A2 finally left. Once the coast was cleared, I kissed 2B once more like a teenage boy.

Thus, unleashing a night of bliss that both of us were long overdue for.


End file.
